


Dibs

by Ashbashcrashed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashbashcrashed/pseuds/Ashbashcrashed
Summary: Some cases no one wants to share a room with Dr. Spencer Reid. Not on this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.
> 
> This is a small silly thing, but I liked it.

"We're going to have to share rooms," Aaron Hotchner stated, walking back from the front desk of the small motel to the group of federal agents who were awaiting the verdict.

"Dibs!" Penelope Garcia called out instantly, smirking at Derek Morgan. They were best friends who flirted. Constantly. Usually, it was over the phone, but the case was in such a rural part of Indiana that she was needed in the field.

"Why don't I ever get to pick who I room with when you're here?" Morgan asked, rolling his eyes heavenward. "I might not want to share a room with you, baby girl. I might want to share a room with Doctor Reid here." He said, draping an arm over a pained looking Spencer.

"I'm good," Spencer mumbled, quietly enough that it went unnoticed.

Emily Prentiss growled, playfully, grabbing Spencer by the other arm. "Back off, Morgan. He's mine. I already called dibs." Spencer was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Hey, hey." Rossi said, holding his hands up. "I get dibs on Reid. He's the sexiest one here." Spencer flinched. Other people were starting to look at them--more specifically, at him. Why was he cursed with such loud friends?

Spencer opened his mouth to dispute Rossi's claim that he was the sexiest person in the room, but before he could say anything JJ was covering his mouth with one small hand. He blinked a couple of times. "I called dibs on the jet," JJ claimed, sticking her tongue out at Rossi.

"Well I called dibs before I started the briefing," Hotch said, rolling his eyes. "So leave poor Reid alone, and let's go settle in. We've got a lot of work to do."

The team began to make their way upstairs, Penelope trailing behind and anxiously calling "So I got dibs on Morgan, right?" Laughter floated down the stairs. (But she did get to room with Derek.)

(And Spencer, protesting he had the right to choose who to room with, picked Hotch--"he did call dibs before the briefing," he explained to a slightly offended David Rossi.)


End file.
